romantic_diaryfandomcom-20200214-history
Special Events/Aoi
Online Shopping “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” I cast it away. (mood +0, affection +30) I called the store owner! (mood +0, affection +0) I refused to accept the package! (mood +0, affection +12) Cafe: Couple outfit “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” Do you know where does the Tango originate from? A: North America (mood +0, affection +24) B: Asia (mood +0, affection +24) C: Africa (mood +0, affection +24) D: Europe (mood +0, affection +24) Massage “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” It is meaningful that I do it for you. (mood +0, affection +25) I have been accustomed to it! (mood +0, affection +0) We can enhance our mutual feelings in this way. (mood +0, affection +12) Cat “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” A lovely cat~ (mood +0, affection +25) Aoi is still childish. (mood +0, affection +0) This little cat is really interesting (mood +0, affection +14) ??? “???” We cannot get off if you hold me like this. (mood +?, affection +?) You seems to have another purpose! (mood +?, affection +?) You can hold me after we get off! (mood +?, affection +?) Fever “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” Yeah, this is the only way. (mood +0, affection +0) I feel comfortable when you stay with me. (mood +0, affection +30) Thank you for taking care of me. (mood +0, affection +14) Appointment with Kathy “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” You’re cute! (mood +?, affection +?) You’re beautiful when you smile. (mood +0, affection +30) You’re satisfied. (mood +?, affection +?) Job: Cafe “Aoi, I’m not playing.” Lacking knowledge is really terrible. (mood +5, affection +2, spirit +5) Who is Amen Man… (mood +?, affection +?) You’d better some more books… (mood +?, affection +?) Library “Aoi, I’m not playing.” 小Aoi, you are so considerate. (mood +10, affection +4, charm +5) Haha, thank you for understanding. (mood +?, affection +?) Aoi, you are so kind. (mood +10, affection +6, charm +5) Doraemon “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” A small fat cat from the future! (mood +?, affection +?) It is a cat that has a lot of treasures! (mood +?, affection +?) A lovely friend just like you.! (mood +0, affection +25) Beach – Washing Hair with Vinegar “Something happened when you are on a date with Aoi! Tackle it now.” Do you know what you cannot eat with vinegar at the same time? A: Preserved eggs (mood +?, affection +?) B: Ginger (mood +?, affection +?) C: Beans (mood +0, affection +24) D: Pumpkins (mood +0, affection +24) Picnic (Comfort/Casual) “I want to go out with you today” You have me! (mood +0, affection +12) Don’t worry, I’ll help you! (mood -3, affection +0) Leave it to me! (mood +5, affection +24) Aoi looks very happy! (mood +5, affection +24) You’ll have more friends in the future. (mood -3, affection +0) We can often hang out together. (mood +0, affection +12) You are too positive. (mood +0, affection +12) Aoi you cannot wait. (mood +5, affection +24) Is it too fast? (mood -3, affection +0) Thank you for your kindness. (mood +5, affection +24) I can understand. (mood +0, affection +12) It is unhealthy. (mood -3, affection +0) Pick all Mood +5: Int +8, Orig +8 Game (Fresh) “Let’s hang out!” Bumper Car (mood +0, affection +12) Roller Coaster (mood -3, affection +0) Carousel (mood +5, affection +24) Well, ok. (mood -3, affection +0) Ok (mood +0, affection +12) I’ll listen to you. (mood +5, affection +24) It sounds like a good way! (mood -3, affection +0) You are so kind. (mood +0, affection +12) Thank you for your comfort! (mood +5, affection +24) You’re worth being loved! (mood +0, affection +12) This is what a friend should do. (mood -3, affection +0) I’ll take good care of you in the further. (mood +5, affection +24) Pick all Mood +5: Art +16